dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Campbell
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |family = Kerry Parish-Campbell (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Recording Engineer Writer |areas_active = Houston Austin Dallas |active = 1996-present |status = Active }}Charles Clinton Campbell (born November 16, 1968 in Houston, Texas, United States) is an American ADR Director, Recording engineer, and voice actor for ADV Films/Seraphim Digital and FUNimation Entertainment/Okratron 5000. Career Campbell was employed as ADV Films' first in-house ADR audio engineer. He sat behind the mixing board through many ADV classics including Neon Genesis Evangelion, Blue Seed, Battle Angel Alita, Golden Boy and even the live action giant monster classic Gamera: Guardian of the Universe. He moved to Austin in 1998 to open ADV's Monster Island Studios. His directorial and writing debut was in 2000's dub of Lost Universe. After directing the dub of Korean live-action film No Blood, No Tears in 2004, he was transferred back to ADV Studios in Houston. There he directed and produced the 105 episode Science Ninja Team Gatchaman dub. In addition to writing and directing, Campbell has been a voice actor in many ADV titles. In recent years Campbell has been working at FUNimation Entertainment as a voice actor and occasional director in shows like One Piece, and Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. He also recently directed the Rurouni Kenshin: New Kyoto Arc and the Gatchaman OVA for Sentai Filmworks in 2013. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Leader X, Enemy Commander (ep. 6), Elder (ep. 13), Mole Commander (ep. 20), Gallack X (ep. 29), Mayor (eps. 32-33), I.S.O. Doctor (ep. 34), Air Force Commander (ep. 35), Demon 5 Lyrics (ep. 41), Galactor Commander (ep. 42), Illya (ep. 43), Chief (ep. 45), Prime Minister (ep. 46), Commander (ep. 56), Ballpark Commentator (ep. 63), Evil Voice (ep. 69), Dr. Misuno (ep. 76), Dr. Welby (ep. 94), Professor Twain (ep. 101), Bearded Minion (ep. 103), Dr. Bono (ep. 103), Onishi (ep. 104), Additional Voices *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - East City Civilian (ep. 21) (FUNimation Dub) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Damage Report 1 (ep. 4), Nadia's Servant (ep. 7) (ADV Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) - President (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Announcer (ep. 4), Movie Actor 5 (ep. 4), Mr. Manda (ep. 7), Councilman Yellow (eps. 10, 14, 17, 20), Additional Voices *''Wedding Peach'' (1995-1996) - Principal, Akira Tamano (ep. 5), Shinkichi Nakahata (ep. 9), Tree Face (ep. 15), Yukidaruma (ep. 37), Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Katz (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Lost Universe'' (1998) - Rag d'Mezegis, Gore Nova, Restaurant Owner (ep. 2), 2nd Executive (ep. 15) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Carne, Corgy, Male Customer C (ep. 21), Zenny (eps. 136-138), Banban (ep. 319), Bartender (ep. 517), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Soul Hunter'' (1999) - Gaku Su-u (ep. 3), Ryodou (eps. 10-11), Village Elder (ep. 25) *''Sakura Wars'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''GetBackers'' (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Prisoner C (ep. 4), Samurai Gun D (ep. 12), Guard A (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Air'' (2005) - Minagi's Father (ep. 6) *''009-1'' (2006) - Dr. Zond Soyuz (ep. 1), Man (ep. 1), Guard (ep. 2), Agent Johnny Whispers (ep. 5), Grandpa Bart (ep. 7), Recruiter (ep. 8), Karl (ep. 9), Secretary General (ep. 10), Military PA (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Old Man (ep. 1), Thug B (ep. 1), Senior F (ep. 2), Senior J (ep. 2), Teacher (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Zico *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Arsène Lupin (ep. 3) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Wakaba Mine, Shop Owner (ep. 1), Eisenwald Wizard (ep. 6), Wingfish (ep. 9), Townsfolk (ep. 15), Galuna Demon (ep. 18), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 44), Edolas Shop Owner (eps. 80 & 93), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Arnold Trancy (ep. 1), Earl Tracy (ep. 8) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Police Inspector (ep. 1A), Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Keiichirou Koibuchi, Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Field Reporter (ep. 21) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Baron Musgrave *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Morton (ep. 43), Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Fritz (ep. 42), Additional Voices *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Assistant Instructor (ep. 3), Old Man (ep. 9), Eyes (ep. 11) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Mayor (ep. 101), North Supreme Kai (ep. 157) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Pell, Vewon, Reporter (ep. 1), Frog Officer (eps. 18-19) (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Bahman, Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Shimazu Yoshihiro (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Gran Torino *''Orange'' (2016) - Modern Japanese Teacher (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Laim, Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Adelheid von Schugel *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Masaki Amamiya *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Natori OVAs & Specials *''Shuten Doji'' (1989-1991) - Enemy Oni (eps. 1-2), Ketsumei Shadows (ep. 1), Demon Monsters (ep. 2), Demon Priest (ep. 2), Lloyd Zimmerman (ep. 3), Kukai Jawanbo (ep. 3), Raiko Minamoto (ep. 3), Oyama (ep. 4) *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Henchman 2 (eps. 3-4), Additional Voices *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Leader X, General Clintos (ep. 2) (Sentai Dub) *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) - Additional Voices *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' (1996) - Old Man Owl *''Ninja Resurrection'' (1997-1998) - Senpachi Iso (ep. 1) *''Mazinkaiser'' (2001-2002) - Professor Sewashi, Juzo Kabuto (ep. 2) *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Fujitora Anime Films *''Gatchaman: The Movie'' (1978) - Leader X, Galactor Chief, Dr. Bono, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Hajime Tsukamoto *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Staff A *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Fujitora, Additional Voices Voice Director *009-1 *Gatchaman *Gatchaman: The Movie *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Lost Universe *Mazinkaiser *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water *One Piece (eps. 24-27, 192-195) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Motion Picture *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman *Shuten Doji *Soul Hunter Writer *Gatchaman: The Movie *Lost Universe *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman External Links *Charles Campbell at the Internet Movie Database *Charles Campbell at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Austin-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Monster Island Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks